User talk:The-Psychid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tennantfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 16:37, 5 January 2010 Yes, it would be alright if you posted it here, as long as it has something to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! Post it anytime you like! Coolios :P Let's attempt a turbo duel then... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) We could try using my way :P Just look at my userpage in that case. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 15:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! the title says it, but, welcome back! I'm Impressed Hey, that isn't bad at all! I've found a way to duel in the wikia, I'm currently in the making of it. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Response I'm just responding to your message you left me on my talk page. Thanks for the warm welcome and I hope to havea good time here. Naturally I was intriuiged to come here after I realized (thanks to Bleach Fanfiction wikia) that people made wikias specifially for fanfiction (that was new to me). Anyway, I see that this site needs some help and I'm willing to offer it any way I can. Also I'm here to post fanfiction like everyone else haha. Well that's all I have to say. Thanks for having me here, Ja Ne Yami Vishnu 15:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions *A #1: I have no idea. But, you can try going to the main wikia page and see if the rules are there. I really don't pay so much attention. *A #2: It's probably not possible now that Zure, this founder is not here anymore. BUT, I've requested the wikia to make me become admin. I hope it works. *A #3: Well, that thing is used for candidate. Meaning that an admin looks it over and see if it should be deleted. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 02:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The rules you want Here is the rules you requested. Edit away. Next time, use the search engine. Yami Vishnu 03:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Rules Completed I'm able to take in more. Here ya go: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Rules and Regulations --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Psychid! I'll try to be of use here in this wikia, even though I probably won't be. xD Oh well! I'll try and make articles that haven't been created yet. Jen Kritique 15:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Go Chat Meet ya there, we'll talk some things. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 18:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding a category just for me, I've added all my other pages to it. Tennantfan 21:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Look at Blog Admin info, go. User blog:Rasengan888/Admin-Sign up Blog --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) welcome back :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Attempt a Turbo Duel Wanna try an RP duel? It'd be fun if we try my rules or the Self-RP rules. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) my abridged movie It gets 'saner' later on in the story, that was just introducing the characters! Tennantfan 23:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE" Story Rating thanks for linking me to the code (hopefully your blog has the correct code). I wasn't exactly sure how to do that, and had been meaning to ask you. (work gets in the way majorly) Editing Not to badger you or anything, but just wondering. What exactly did you edit on the Izumi page? Just curious is all? Yami Vishnu 15:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) *Yes I see. I was just wondering is all. Its not problem, its your duty(hah I said doodie). But I am NOT a woman. I am a male. I just like putting up female pics to represent me. (I'm not homosexual don't worry,) At least until I get my original pics up and running. Yami Vishnu 02:08, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Adoption Hi. As requested, I have granted you admin/b'crat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 03:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yun Wung :I've actually BEEN an admin before on another wiki, and I know how admin stuff works :P Quite frankly though, don't ban Yun Wung...I know they're innapropiate, but for the very least, just delete his articles. I don't think he's done anything wrong... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:10, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Regulations Hello again, I wanted to start writing stories and contributing to this wiki as well, but there are some rules that are unclear for me: ---- Characters that are direct copies off of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! characters are forbidden. This applies to characters whose backgrounds are the same, but locations, names, etc. being changed. This rule will be greatly enforced. Articles from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, such as cards, monster information, are allowed. But, no canon characters whatsoever! This rule will be greatly enforced. '----' Does this mean I can't write a fictional story about a canon character? Like if I wanted to write a story about Seto Kaiba before he lost to Yugi, while he was still the #1 ranked Duelist int he world: would that be alright, or would that break the rules? Drew-Gi-Oh! 18:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dear God... I'm sorry, i'm working on forum. I'll link when done Rasengan888 (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 01:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm still alive. I have just been busy with college and work. NOt to mention I lost the flash drive (iPod) I had my stories posted on so I had to find that to finish them. So yeah......anyway, thanks for playing. Yami Vishnu 03:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No, you didn't tell me about college. In four years, I'll be there as well. Anyway, I could probably helpl out a bit, doing grammar checks and stuff. That's all I do back on the regular Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 20:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No, of course not. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 23:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about not responding, I thought that the " Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it. " wasn't letting me leave a message. Thank you for the welcome, I'm glad I wecieved it :P Drew-Gi-Oh! 18:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Card games on motorcycles I like it a lot. Nice job breaking the fourth wall. Roxy13 - Dad, I'm a fairy! 13:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) your own wiki Of course you can start your own wiki, but I am unclear why you want to or need to.... you can customize this wiki any way you wish at this point. And no, you shouldn't simply copy one wiki to another. -- Wendy (talk) 02:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :You don't have to have approval to start a new wiki -- just click the button at the top of the page and make one. However, you are admin here, and this wiki has little to no community, so I sitll think you could probably simply make this wiki into what you want it to be. -- Wendy (talk) 23:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) card question I see no issue with saying this is a fan fiction wiki and genuine cards shouldn't be included, if that is what the community agrees to. However I'm not really part of the community -- it should be what they/you think, not me. -- Wendy (talk) 18:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: The... "rule"? You left a link on my talk page that said "Should such a rule be made?" but the link leads to a dead end. -- Melik el-Al'ab ملك الألعاب 01:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) How do I allow that? Also, I'm working on it. I'm really short on time nowadays, and I'm also sort of worried that people might think my ideas being "unoriginal", "bland" "wrong", or something. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 05:09, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sup So where do I start? UltimateWai, wikia's undisputed master of the deletetag-fu. 21:19, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You have my permission. Can't wait for 6w's. --Drew-Gi-Oh! (talk) 18:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Customizing the Wiki Skin Hi. There is a detailed guide to customizing the wiki's appearance . You may also find that the wikia user forums are very helpful if you have specific questions. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Why is the wiki so inactive? Yes, I know! No need for applause! If you don't mind I'll yell my name, thank you very much! I AM TENNANTFAN!!!!!! 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Lockison Why are you deleting the Lokison Smith page? Digidramon Yes, it's me. I'm just called Storymasterb on here after my username on another site (I made this profile so I could handle things with a wikia I made with a few friends from that site). I only found this wiki yesterday, and entirely by accident, but I figured Seven Spirits is a YGO fanfic after all, so why not? I'll be making more articles for it over time, as I get more of the rewrite written (Chapter 3 is almost finished and ready for Fanfiction.net). Anyway I hope I can keep this place alive and running for you, and thanks for the Eternal Heroes, Celestial Gods and all your other cards, I'm sure sometime I can find a place for them all. Right now i'm trying to figure out how to use the Planet Series in the Spirit Series since they shattered my expectations and decided to make Pluto a Planet after all... Storymasterb 14:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A Little Favor (Reply) Okay. I'll get to that right now, and I'll do the same for Drago's cards since I'm almost done making his page anyway. Thanks for editing to the decklist template. I'm going to start copying the codes and such for things on here into a Word document... it would make things so much easier sometimes. And thanks for that as well. I'll get to finishing up Drago's page and putting those cards onto Card Maker Wiki for you, while also figuring out characters to be Planet Series holders in the Spirit Series. I already had Venus, Mars, The Earth, Jupiter and Saturn figured... so now I just need to make people to use Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Storymasterb 19:38, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Drago's Card and Card Maker Wiki I'm very sorry about that. I'll try to keep card names as close to this wiki's standards as I can in future. Incidentally, I'm having trouble with the Card Maker Wiki. I've looked over their guidelines, but I'm finding them very confusing to follow with making pages for cards, so could you give me a hand? Storymasterb 21:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry for forgetting the signature, it completely slipped my mind that time. And please, could you do that? I tried to get a page done for Blaze Kuriboh, but I really couldn't get to grips with the coding... so how about I give you the details of created cards introduced each chapter, or in each character's page, and then you make the pages on Card Maker Wiki? I don't think Shadow Enchanting can help Drago much, he doesn't actually have any DARK Fusion Monsters, funnily enough. For Evil Heroes, none of them are that dark, actually! But Shadow Formation could, and I'll use that. To go with it, I have a Speed Spell for Dark Calling as well. Storymasterb 21:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, update. I've managed to create a Blaze Kuriboh page on the Card Maker Wiki, but I've been trying to make the Flamvell Nidhogg page and it isn't going well. I've checked the coding against that of your Eternal Hero Illusion Nightshade, and despite how close I get it, it just will not work and go into the table. So do you think you could fix it up and tell me what I did wrong? I believe I've got Effect Monsters okay, but the Synchro Monster coding just won't work no matter what I do to it. In the meantime, I'm moving onto getting pages done for Julian's Pyre of Flamvell and Flamvell Honors Spell Cards. Thanks. Storymasterb 16:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm starting to think Card Maker doesn't like me. I can't make the coding work for Pyre of Flamvell either, and I just don't get why, I'm following the established template and everything. Could you please try and help me there? Storymasterb 16:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for editing the cards. What was I doing wrong? It's just that I'd like to be able to create the pages myself in future, because right now I have quite a bit of free time and could easily get the pages done, it's just I did ''something ''wrong, even if I don't know what... Storymasterb 17:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That explains a lot... I did that with Blaze Kuriboh, and must have forgotten to with the other articles... thanks. I'll remember that in future. As for the signature, yes please. Can I have it say 'Storymasterb, the Spirits Incarnate' in red, please? Storymasterb 18:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Good news! I followed your advice, and the Card Maker Wiki is working for me! To see the fruits of my labors, search 'Kiva Arms' and see what I've created. And yes, all of them are going to be in Seven Spirits, with the first appearing in Chapter Three, which incidentally, has just been posted up on Fanfiction.net! It's a great night for me! Storymasterb 22:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll get Chapters One to Four up on here, then. I'll get that done as soon as I can. I tried to put in the signature, but it said something about checking HTML code or something. Does that mean anything to you? But thanks for it. Storymasterb 16:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity How come you never come on the site any more? TF - Supreme in every way 03:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply to welcome. Hey, thanks! I prefer to be called Valencia or Antelope. I've been here for a bit of a whille, and I know what an Admin does. Infact, I'm an admin on RuneScape Fanfiction Wiki XP But yeah, It's nice to meet 'cha! ~Antelope/Valencia~ Valencia x Satoko. | Page * Talk * Support | 23:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Psychid15, my name is MarthLodestar, I wanted to ask you if I can you can help me with my Wikia page it's called http://break-the-limits.wikia.com/wiki/Break_the_Limits_Wiki, if you have time to take a look at and tell if anything missing. I would appreaciate it very much/ ^_^ll sincerly MarthLodestar (talk) 21:48, August 4, 2013 (UTC) MarthLodestar